case_filefandomcom-20200215-history
The Soul Knife
The Soul Knife is part of The Five Knives set. Known Abilities This knife has a set of abillities revolving entirely around the manipulation of "Souls". The first ability of the knife, the reason it is considered the most powerful knife in the set, is that when stabbed into any living creature, it removes their soul . They do retain some memories (Mostly of their name, how to perform simple tasks, and basic communication), but those which make up their personality are simply gone, taken. Not only that, but the victim loses all memories of (and ability to feel) emotion. Because of this, they simply feel no reason to regain their soul. Usually, this turns them into extremely efficient workers. And, if the wielder of the knife is particularly convincing, they are easily manipulated into slavery. The knife is also peculiar, however, in what it does with the souls it collects. Unlike the shadow knife, which shows no signs of change as it gains shadows, the soul knife gains intelligence. Of course, it is not smart to let the knife get too intelligent, and any who wield the knife would be wise to keep that in mind. The knife can also 'Inject' souls into dead or even living creatures. But, this is not recommended, as forcing two souls into one body leads the dominant soul to take control and force the other out of the body. When the knife loses a soul (something it is not at all pleased about), it often forces the wielder to give up their own soul in return, unless, of course, the two have formed a deal first. The third ability is shared between all the knives: it is impervious to damage. And while not all methods of destruction have been tested, most of those which have been failed. Entities which alter reality could, in theory, do it, but their aid would undeniably be more difficult to achieve than simply destroying the knives on your own would. The final ability is also shared between the knives, sentience. When it chooses a wielder, it can communicate with them directly via telepathy. However, the soul knife also forms a bond with the wielder's soul, leaving them much more easily manipulated. The soul knife is considered the most "greedy" personality of all the knives; its own ambition is to horde a vast swath of powerful souls to extend its own and thus gain even more abilities. Drawbacks This knife is the only in the set with any particular drawbacks. The main one being that it slowly drains the wielder's soul. Even before that, however, it has likely corrupted the wielder's mind. This, of couse, makes wielding the kinfe an incredible hazard for anyone. It's, sentience, subtle soul draining, and ever-increasing intelligence can easily be considered drawbacks for any wielder. One not often recognized, however, is the altering of the wielder's soul so slowly, so softly, so ''carefully ''that they never even notice it happening. It does this through the same link with which it drains the wielder's soul. Theoretically, a vastly willful wielder could destroy the knife's sentience thorugh this, but it's extremely unlikely. They would have to force out not just the sentience of the knife, but every soul it has thus far collected. Speculation If anyone has any information on The Soul Knife then feel free to add your own speculation and theories to this section. Format for speculation: Theory contained in quotation marks e.g. "The Soul Knife likes smooth jazz" then followed by who is contributing the theory e.g. "The Soul Knife likes smooth jazz" - Kenzaru. Add speculation below this line. ---- "I believe it may be possible to destroy the knives through an extremely talented Tulpa manipulator, however this is merely a theory and it is unknown how the knives would react when faced with their potential destruction" - Kenzaru Category:The Five Knives